Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt
Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt (Originaltitel: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2007 und die Fortsetzung zu Fluch der Karibik aus dem Jahr 2003 und Fluch der Karibik 2 aus dem Jahr 2006. Regie führte Gore Verbinski, das Drehbuch schrieben Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio. Die Hauptrollen spielten Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Chow Yun-Fat (Sao Feng) und Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa). Der Film ist eine Co-Produktion von Walt Disney Pictures und Jerry Bruckheimer Films im Verleih der Buena Vista International. Handlung Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann und Captain Hector Barbossa wollen den Piraten Jack Sparrow befreien, der im vorigen Film von einem Riesenkraken in die Unterwelt gezogen worden war. Um ihn zu finden, benötigen sie spezielles Kartenmaterial, das sie ins Reich der Toten führen soll. Sie erhoffen sich, dieses in Singapur von dem Piraten Sao Feng zu erhalten, ferner erbitten sie von ihm ein Schiff sowie eine Crew, um die Reise antreten zu können. Sao Feng jedoch gibt sich zunächst stur. Will, der insgeheim das Ziel verfolgt, seinen Vater mit Hilfe der Black Pearl zu befreien, gelingt es jedoch, die benötigten Dinge auszuhandeln. und Will Turner in Davy Jones Locker.|left]] Mit Hilfe der Karte von Sao Feng finden sie Jack in Davy Jones Locker wieder und entfliehen mit ihm zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Kurz darauf tauchen jedoch Sao Feng sowie Lord Beckett, der Vorsitzende der East India Trading Company, auf. Will, Sao Feng und Beckett wollen jeweils den Besitz der Black Pearl erlangen, was jedoch keinem von ihnen gelingt. Jack und die Crew der Black Pearl können ebenso wie Sao Feng fliehen. Dieser nimmt allerdings Elizabeth mit, in der er die in Menschengestalt gebundene Göttin Calypso vermutet. Sie segeln jeweils in Richtung der Schiffbruchinsel, wo ein Treffen verschiedener Piratenoberhäupter, der Piratenfürsten, stattfinden soll. In der Nacht wird Sao Feng allerdings bei einem Angriff der Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones Schiff, getötet. Vor seinem Tode ernennt er Elizabeth zum Captain und seiner Nachfolgerin als Piratenfürst. Kurz darauf wird die Crew auf der Flying Dutchman festgesetzt, wo Elizabeth auf Norrington trifft, den sie aus vergangenen Tagen kennt. Norrington befreit Elizabeth und ihre Crew und verhilft ihr zur Flucht auf das im Schlepptau befindliche Schiff. Dabei wird er von Stiefelriemen-Bill, Wills Vater, getötet, dessen Persönlichkeit allmählich schwindet. Auf der Black Pearl erfahren unterdessen Jack und Barbossa von Tia Dalma, dass es eigentlich die Aufgabe von Davy Jones und der Flying Dutchman ist, die Seelen derer, die auf See sterben, ins Jenseits überzusetzen. Da Davy Jones diese Aufgabe jedoch vernachlässigt, werden er und seine Crew bestraft, indem sie die Gestalt von verkrüppelten Meerestieren annehmen. Kurz darauf wird Tia Dalma als Calypso enttarnt. Auf der Schiffbruchinsel versammeln sich die Piratenfürsten, die aus aller Welt kommen und zu denen Barbossa, Jack Sparrow und nun auch Elizabeth Swann gehören. Es wird diskutiert, ob die Göttin Calypso aus ihrem menschlichen Körper befreit werden soll, um den Piraten gegen Davy Jones und Lord Beckett zu helfen. Sparrow bezweifelt, dass die Göttin gut auf die Piratenfürsten zu sprechen sein würde, da es dieser Rat war, der die Göttin in einen menschlichen Körper verbannte, um die Meere für sich zu haben und nicht mehr unter der Aufsicht Calypsos stehen zu müssen. Nach einigen Diskussionen entscheidet Elizabeth, die mit Jacks Hilfe zur Königin der Piraten gewählt wurde, dass die Piraten gegen Jones und Beckett in den Krieg ziehen. Die Company hat inzwischen mit Will Turners bzw. mit Jacks indirekter Hilfe die Schiffbruchinsel gefunden und rückt mit einer großen Flotte unter der Führung von Lord Becketts Flaggschiff Endeavour an. Bevor es zum Kampf kommt, treffen sich Beckett, Will und Davy Jones mit Jack, Elizabeth und Barbossa auf einer Sandbank, um zu verhandeln. Jack Sparrow wird gegen Will Turner ausgetauscht, nachdem Beckett offenbart hat, dass Jack eigentlich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die East India Trading Company die Schiffbruchinsel entdecken konnte. Barbossa nimmt Jack aber noch seine Acht-Reales-Silbermünze ab, die für die Befreiung Calypsos erforderlich ist. Mit Hilfe Ragettis befreit Barbossa an Bord der'' Black Pearl'' Calypso durch ein magisches Ritual aus ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, wofür von jedem Piratenfürsten ein bestimmter Gegenstand benötigt wird. Noch bevor sie sich verwandeln kann, verrät Will Turner ihr allerdings noch, dass Davy Jones es war, der ihre Gefangenschaft erst möglich gemacht hat. Da Calypso und Davy Jones einander liebten, wird ihr der Verrat klar, und vor Wut erzeugt sie einen riesigen Strudel, in dem sich schließlich die Besatzungen der Flying Dutchman und der Black Pearl einen Kampf liefern. Im Laufe der Schlacht erbeutet Jack die Truhe des Toten Mannes sowie deren Schlüssel. Will und Elizabeth werden während der Schlacht von Captain Barbossa getraut. Schließlich versetzt Davy Jones mit einem Schwert Will Turner einen Stoß in die Brust. Um Will noch zu retten, führt Jack mit dessen Hand den Stich in Davy Jones' Herz aus. Dadurch wird Davy Jones getötet und Will zum neuen Captain der Flying Dutchman. Nachdem der tote Davy Jones über Bord gestürzt ist, verschwindet der Strudel. Da die Flying Dutchman nun einen neuen Captain hat, erhält die Mannschaft ihr menschliches Aussehen zurück. Unterdessen nimmt die Endeavour Fahrt auf, um die Black Pearl anzugreifen. Die Endeavour wird allerdings von der Black Pearl sowie der wieder an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrten Flying Dutchman versenkt, wobei Beckett ums Leben kommt. Daraufhin tritt die Flotte der East India Trading Company den Rückzug an. Will bietet seinem Vater die Freiheit an, dieser entscheidet sich jedoch, weiter an Bord der Flying Dutchman bei seinem Sohn zu bleiben. Will darf nun als Captain der Flying Dutchman nur noch alle zehn Jahre einen Tag an Land verbringen. Diesen verbringt er zusammen mit Elizabeth. Barbossa und die Crew der Black Pearl segeln ohne Jack vom Hafen fort. Barbossa will mit einer Karte den legendären Jungbrunnen finden. Diese Karte allerdings hat Jack entwendet, der sich nun seinerseits auf die Suche nach dem Jungbrunnen macht. Zehn Jahre später stehen Elizabeth und ihr Sohn an einer Klippe und warten auf Will, der sich mit der Flying Dutchman der Küste nähert. Die Szene wird erleuchtet von dem Grünen Blitz, der das Zurückkehren einer Seele aus dem Reich der Toten ankündigt. Elizabeth Turner freut sich, dass ihr Ehemann Will Turner endlich zurückgekehrt ist. Besetzung *Johnny Depp ... Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush ... Captain Hector Barbossa *Orlando Bloom ... Will Turner *Keira Knightley ... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport ... Admiral James Norrington *Bill Nighy ... Captain Davy Jones *Jonathan Pryce ... Gouverneur Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg ... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook ... Ragetti *Kevin R. McNally ... Joshamee Gibbs *David Bailie ... Cotton *Stellan Skarsgård ... Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner *Tom Hollander ... Lord Cutler Beckett *Naomie Harris ... Tia Dalma/Calypso *Martin Klebba ... Marty *David Schofield ... Ian Mercer *Lauren Maher ... Scarlett *Dermot Keaney ... Maccus/Dutchman *Clive Ashborn ... Koleniko/Dutchman *Winston Ellis ... Palafico/Dutchman *Christopher Adamson ... Jimmy Legs/Dutchman *Andy Beckwith ... Clanker/Dutchman *Jonathan Linsley ... Ogilvey/Dutchman *Chow Yun-Fat ... Captain Sao Feng *Keith Richards ... Captain Edward Teague *Ghassan Massoud ... Ammand der Korsar *Hakeem Kae-Kazim ... Gentleman Jocard *Dominic Scott Kay ... Junger Will Turner *Vanessa Branch ... Giselle *Reggie Lee ... Tai Huang *Marshall Manesh ... Sri Sumbhajee Angria *Angus Barnett ... Mullroy *Giles New ... Murtogg *Takayo Fischer ... Mistress Ching *Marcel Iures ... Capitaine Chevalle *Sergio Calderón ... Capitán Eduardo Villanueva *James Lancaster ... EITC Agent *Toru Tanaka Jr. ... Tätowierter Pirat *Edwin Habacon ... Pilzohr *Albert 'Sumo' Lee ... Badehaus Pirat *Tyler Tuione ... Heizer im Kesselraum *Larry Leong ... Steng *Greg Ellis ... Lieutenant Theodore Groves *Brendyn Bell ... Schiffsjunge *Ho-Kwan Tse ... Hadras/Dutchman *Peter Donald Badalamenti II. ... Penrod/Dutchman *Marc Joseph ... Quittance/Dutchman *Chris Symonds ... Two Head #1/Dutchman *Michael Symonds ... Two Head #2/Dutchman *Humberto Fernández Tristan ... Villanuevas Adjutant *Omid Djalili ... Akshay/Pusan *Robert Elmore ... Henker *Mark Hildreth ... Ausrufer *Matthew Wolf ... Endeavour Offizier *JB Blanc ... Sekretär Singende Piraten *Lawrence Cummings *Chris M. Allport *Jim Raycroft *Robert Hovencamp *Geoffrey Alch *Ned Wertimer *Samuela A. Beasom *Jessica-Elisabeth *Caesar Peters Piraten *Kimo Keoke *Rick Mali *David Prak *Henry T. Yamada *Jonathan Limbo *Mick Gallagher *Shioung Shin Li *Huynh Quang *Ronnie Cruz *Thomas Isao Morinaka *Lidet Viravong *Ova Saopeng *Stuart 'Phoenix' Wong Nicht im Abspann, aber in Begleitliteratur erwähnt *Patrick Hume ... Crash/Dutchman *Jason Kakebeen ... Greenbeard/Dutchman *David Meunier ... Lieutenant Greitzer *Michelle Lee ... Lian *Adrienne Wong ... Park Auftritte Personen *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Admiral James Norrington *Captain Davy Jones *Gouverneur Weatherby Swann *Pintel *Ragetti *Joshamee Gibbs *Cotton *Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner *Lord Cutler Beckett *Tia Dalma/Calypso *Marty *Ian Mercer *Scarlett *Maccus *Koleniko *Palafico *Jimmy Legs *Clanker *Ogilvey *Captain Sao Feng *Captain Edward Teague *Ammand der Korsar *Gentleman Jocard *Henry Turner *Giselle *Tai Huang *Sri Sumbhajee Angria *Mullroy *Murtogg *Mistress Ching *Capitaine Chevalle *Capitán Eduardo Villanueva *EITC Agent (entfallene Szene) *Tätowierter Pirat *Pilzohr *Badehaus Pirat *Heizer im Kesselraum *Steng *Lieutenant Theodore Groves *Schiffsjunge *Hadras *Penrod *Quittance *Two Head *Villanuevas Adjutant *Akshay *Pusan *Henker *Ausrufer *Endeavour Offizier *Sekretär *Crash *Greenbeard *Old Haddy *Ratlin *Wheelback *Angler *Jelly *Urchin *Piper *Broondjongen *Igmar *Herman *Fauntleroy *Morey *Manray *Finnegan *Lieutenant Greitzer *Lian *Park *Jack Sparrows Mutter *Larry (erwähnt) *Henry Morgan (erwähnt) *Bartholomew (erwähnt) *Sao Fengs Onkel (erwähnt) *Sao Fengs Vater (erwähnt) *Elizabeth Swanns Mutter (erwähnt) *EITC Agents Mutter (erwähnt, entfallene Szene) * (erwähnt) Kreaturen *Jack der Affe *Cottons Papagei *Poochie *Kraken Objekte *Mao Kun Karte *Jack Sparrows Kompass *Truhe des Toten Mannes *Schlüssel zu Davy Jones' Truhe *James Norringtons Degen *Davy Jones' und Calypsos Spieluhr *Jack Sparrows Waffen *Ring der Diebe *Cutler Becketts Spazierstock *Davy Jones' Herz *Perücke *Davy Jones' Orgel *Jack Sparrows Hut *Hector Barbossas Hut *Hector Barbossas Pistole *Joshamee Gibbs' Flachmann *Krakenhammer *Ragettis Holzauge *Weltkarte *Will Turners Messer *Will Turners Schmuck *Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen *Piraten-Kodex *Rum *Kanone *Pistole *Blankwaffen *Galgen Orte *Davy Jones' Locker *Karibik *Jamaika *Port Royal *Fort Charles *Black Sand Beach *Schiffbruchinsel *Schiffbruch-Bay *Schiffbruch (Ort) *Teufelsschlund *Versammlungshalle der Bruderschaft *Singapur *Sao Fengs Badehaus *Tortuga *Entferntestes Tor *Eispassage *Südchinesisches Meer *Quelle der ewigen Jugend (erwähnt) *Isla de Muerta (erwähnt) *Yucatán (Auf der Mao Kun Karte) Organisationen *Kunterbunte Crew *East India Trading Company *EITC Armada *Sao Fengs Imperium *Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft *Chinesischer Piratenbund *[[Crew der Black Pearl|Crew der Black Pearl]] *[[Crew der Flying Dutchman|Crew der Flying Dutchman]] *[[Crew der Endeavour|Crew der Endeavour]] *[[Crew der Empress|Crew der Empress]] *[[Crew der Hai Peng|Crew der Hai Peng]] Schiffe *''Black Pearl'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Endeavour'' *''Empress'' *''Hai Peng'' *''Jack Sparrows Dingi'' *''Centurion'' *''Chings Flaggschiff'' *''Fancy'' *''Hanyu Pinyin'' *''Kin Tai Fong'' *''Ningpo'' *''Otter'' *''Ranger'' *''Seref'' *''Troubadour'' *''Santiago'' (auf der Mao Kun Karte) Entfallene Szenen Canaries Image:Canaries7.jpg| Image:Canaries12.jpg| A Pox on Us All Image:Barbsandsaofeng.jpg| Image:Barbsandsaofeng2.jpg| You're a Pirate Image:YoureaPirate5.jpg| Image:YoureaPirate6.jpg| You Weren't Supposed to Get Caught Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught5.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught8.jpg| It's a Two-Part Plan Image:TwoPartPlan3.jpg| Image:TwoPartPlan9.jpg| Swann Song Image:SwannSong8.jpg| Image:NorringtonandSwann.jpg| I Like Riddles Image:Riddles7.jpg| Image:Riddles9.jpg| Two Captains, One Ship Image:TwoCaptsOneShip25.jpg| Image:TwoCaptsOneShip26.jpg| Kraken Slayers Image:KrakenSlayers7.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers8.jpg| It's Just Good Business Image:JustGoodBusiness27.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness28.jpg| Legendary Image:Legendary10.jpg| Image:Legendary11.jpg| The Thing You Want Most Image:Beckettcompass.jpg| Image:Beckettcompass3.jpg| Grammatically Incorrect Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect9.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect10.jpg| Choices Image:Choices10.jpg| Image:Choices11.jpg| The Devil's Throat Image:DevilsThroatInterior.jpg| Image:DevilsThroat2.jpg| Honest Streak Image:HonestStreak1.jpg| Image:HonestStreak2.jpg| Her Image:Her17.jpg| Image:Her12.jpg| Poppycock Image:Poppycock16.jpg| Image:Poppycock19.jpg| The World We Know Ends Today Image:WorldEndsToday9.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday10.jpg| I Miss Him Already Image:MissHimAlready3.jpg| Image:MissHimAlready4.jpg| Ring Around the Capstan Image:DJcapstan.jpg| Image:DJcapstan2.jpg| Kategorie:Film